Retaliation (Novel)
Andromeda Vadum Josh Konaree |antagonist= Vladimir Gorbachev Kyle Craig Draco Rorkee |author=Andromeda Vadum |published= Started April 26, 2014 Finished Unknown |length=Unknown Might be a novel, might be a short story. |rating=18+ (Rating is Mature 18+ for some Crude language and Scenes are described in length or in graphic detail; scenes involve torture or abundant violence. ) |previous=None |next=None |series=None |song=srLB-cx_2KE }} Plot Summary The year is 2560. At the end of the Human-Covenant war the alliance between Sangheili and Humans grows strong. Some Humans and Sangheili have began trading goods and services throughout the universe, some Humans make their new lives on Sangheilios, while some Sangheili make their new lives on Earth for the purpose of trade and commerce. However, the Separatists discover someone may be about to unleash a series of devastating attacks on Sangheilios. As their window of opportunity opens for solving a series of crimes launched upon executives and the Kaidons of populated states, they must find and capture a ruthless antagonist. List of Characters Main Characters Major_Josh_Konaree.png|Josh Konaree The_Terrorist_(Original).jpg|Kyle Craig LOMI_Sangheili_Reach_(2).JPG|Draco Rorke Major Characters Andromeda_Vadum_Profile_Picture.png|Andromeda Vadum 150px-Rtas_'Vadum.jpg|Rtas Vadum The_Arbiter_Thel_'Vadamee.png|Thel Vadam *Lex Norsan (Sangheili Field Master) *Zuka 'Soramee (Sangheili Major, and Josh Konaree's friend) *Fal Konaree (Josh Konaree's father.) Minor Characters Dimitri_Khrushchev.jpg|Dimitri Khrushchev Vladimir_Gorbachov.jpg|Vladimir Gorbachev *Russian Criminal Syndicate Soldiers *UNSC Soldiers *Covenant Separatist Elites *Sangheili Alliance Elites *Covenant Remnant Elites *General Henry Smith (UNSC) *Jul 'Hayash (Covenant Remnant Commander) *Aisha 'Hayash (Covenant Remnant Commanders Wife) *Jul 'Mdama (Covenant Remnant Leader) *Hala Konaree (Josh Konaree's Wife) Prologue ---- Josh Konaree stared out the window admiring the landscape of his awesome state, at least that was what his humor suggested, his state was still recovering from the Human-Covenant war. Buildings weren't necessarily being rebuilt but upgraded and the same could be said for the vehicles in his state. His uncle, Fal Konaree, a well respected councilor of his state, had also ordered a police force to conduct law enforcement duties in the state, the idea would soon follow in other states as well. His father enters the room a look of concern on his face. Fal Konaree says, "Whats wrong son. You look upset, are you not proud of the progress we have made?" Josh Konaree turns to his father. A worried look on his face. He takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly, "I want to join the Sangheili Alliance. But I don't know where to start father. I want to make a difference to my state." Fal Konaree replies, "Indeed. You can start by helping out your community? Maybe then you'll be recognized and recruited." Josh Konaree replies with enthusiasm, "I will post flyers throughout the state, as well as others." He raises his fist in the air, "Down with the Covenant Remnant!" His father laughs heartily, "Just don't get yourself into any trouble, I don't want you to get arrested with all the police around." Josh Konaree displays a warm smile, "I wont father. This will be a rebellion, not an uprising." Josh speeds down towards the gravity lift, and is lowered to the first floor, and exits his home. He then jogs at a normal pace. Short moments later he enters the business district of the State of Konar. Sangheili and Humans make trade offers and business opportunities. That's right! Business is booming as usual. He walks towards a legal arms dealer, selling small and large firearms alike, and a arsenal of knives, swords, and machetes. The dealer says, "See anything interesting?" Josh points towards the combat knife and replies, "That one." The dealer picks up the combat knife and hands it to Josh, who examines it with interest. Josh says, "Interesting...how would you like to make double. As in, 'this knife will cost you double of what your selling it for.'" The dealer replies with excitement, "Of course! I would love to make more money! How!?!" Josh takes the knife and replies, "I need to sheath this and take it to my lab, so I can conduct the necessary changes." The dealer says, "You need to make a payment still. I do not trust you very much." Josh says, "How much?" The dealer scans the item and it comes out to 100 cR. He says, "100 cR." Josh gives him the money and takes the knife. He says, "I'm not so sure about production, maybe when its finished I will show you the results. Then maybe we can be business partners." The dealer says, "I would like that. Pleasure doing business with you." Josh sheaths the knife and continues to casually walk through the busy business district. A few blocks down a corporate enterprise blows up. A blue fire ball explosion of plasma lights up the sky, glass shatters from nearby buildings, and vehicles slow to a stop. Police sirens are heard in the distance but get closer and closer. Soon the State of Konar PD (SoKPD) arrive and close off intersections and perform crowd control. Josh rushes over to the crowd, both Sangheili and Humans alike, pushing past them, desperate to see some action. Josh Konaree, "What happened here? Please tell me?" SoKPD Officer, "An explosion killing hundreds, this is not your typical terrorist attack. We're going to have to investigate before releasing details to the human press." As Sangheili firefighters sprays super cooled liquid helium the fire dies down, the crowd disperses, and the investigation begins. Crime scene analysts take photographs of the damaged interior and exterior, Sangheili agents and officers exchange notes, Josh Konaree waits patiently for some information to turn up. Finally they find something of interest but also something that spells out disaster. SoKPD Investigator says, "Sir, we found something of interest!" The investigator hands over a written note to the commanding investigator. SoKPD Commanding Investigator says, "Interesting..." Josh Konaree joins the group and the police attempt to stop him, but the commander motions for Josh to come over. He continues, "The letter seems to be written in our language. It seems to be a death threat to our states councilor as well as other states, including Thel Vadam's." SoKPD Investigator, "Could it be the Covenant Remnant?" Josh Konaree yanks the letter out of his hands and walks stressfully away from the group reading the death threat. Dear Sangheili, Yes I know your species. However this isn't about an alliance. This is about retaliation. I am going to rid you and your species of existence and threaten your families, your friends, your very culture that defines you. Your not safe, Josh Konaree, and your family isn't safe, that's right, guess whose next on my death list. And if you get in my way I am going to kill others, for every moment that you are alive, that is when more will die in your name. The clock is ticking Mr. Konaree, don't make stupid choices, you know what you have to do. ''-- The Assassin'' Josh Konaree faces the commander with a concerned look on his face, "This isn't a Sangheili, its a Human. Councilors, Aristocrats, Business Executives, both Human and Sangheili, their lives are at risk. Someone on the inside is attempting to destroy the trade and reconstruction of both races." Chapter 2 Vladimir Gorbachev had no idea why the UNSC wanted to see him. He only hoped that it was going to be good, maybe even a promotion. As he entered the courtroom he is met by General Henry Smith. General Henry Smith says, "It doesn't look to good for you." Vladimir Gorbachev says, "By the look on the Judge's face it doesn't." The chief judge bangs his gavel and says, "We all know the reason you are hear today, Vladimir Gorbachev." Vladimir Gorbachev stand before the chief judge concerned, three UNSC judges look on, "What did I do now." The chief judge says, "Based upon your actions. You have been emotionally compromised due to the fact that you feel that the alliance between the UNSC and the Elites is immoral." Vladimir Gorbachev says, "Yes." The chief judge says, "Why is that?" Vladimir Gorbachev says, "Because they destroyed my residence! I watched my family burn and my friends get blown to bits, and you say we can have an alliance! We should fight back! Destroy their --" General Henry Smith says, "That's enough! Sir, he has truly been emotionally compromised, even now as we speak." Bang and gavel down, the chief judge declares his sentence, "Vladimir Gorbachev, you are hereby stripped of your rank of General." A UNSC commander takes off Gorbachev's General pin, an insult and humiliation. Gorbachev locks eyes with the chief judge, "Mark my words. I will find a way to take down the UNSC, and anyone who stands in my way." The chief judge replied, "Suite yourself. Not everyone is as stubborn or as stupid as you." Gorbachev walks out with General Henry Smith behind him. They walk outside to the parking lot. A black Chevy suburban pulls up to the curb. General Henry Smith says, "I'm really sorry Gorbachev. Maybe by talking to the president you can get back in." Vladimir Gorbachev replied showing some disappointment, "Maybe. Nice talking with you again." He takes off his uniform and puts on a black blazer. They shake hands and part their separate ways. Gorbachev gets into the passenger side of the van and is greeted by Kyle Craig and Dimitri Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev was Gorbachev's seconds-in-command. He was charismatically soft-spoken opportunist and sinister manipulator who wanted to become part of the insurrectionist movement. Dimitri Khrushchev says, "He is back, sir. What do we do now." Vladimir Gorbachev replies, "Ready for your next assignment." He pulls out a envelope from his suit pocket, "We need you to take out some targets, information and locations are in the envelope provided to you." Kyle Craig cracks a smiles as he takes the envelope. Vladimir Gorbachev continues, "Don't open it until you arrive at your destination. Marked on the envelope itself." Gorbachev motions for the driver to pull over at a parking lot and he continues, "We have equipment in the trunk that you might find interesting." They exit the vehicle and proceed to the trunk. Khrushchev opens the trunk and then opens up the luggage, weapons and equipment alike. Khrushchev opens up the weapons case labeled "UNSC Personnel". Kyle Craig picks up the MA5D rifle and tests the sights. Kyle Craig says, "Nice, along with the grenades, flashbangs, and EMP charges, C-12, everything will go smoothly. And their is plenty of ammo for the shotguns, assault rifle, battle rifle, sniper, and rocket launchers?" Vladimir Gorbachev nods and replies, "Yes, everything for your mission be a success. We also have a G79H-TC/MA waiting at a private airport along with 73.5243 cubic feet of Sarin gas. That's about 10 drums." Kyle Craig nods, "Nice." Khrushchev then closes the case and shuts the trunk. They get back into the car and drive to the private airport. When they arrive, a insurrectionist guard asks for I.D. The driver shows him his Identification card and they drive through we ease. They make their way towards the G79H-TC/MA and begin unloading everything and load it on the Pelican. Kyle Craig sits in the pilot chair and fires up the controls as Gorbachev and Khrushchev get back in the Suburban and leave the premises. Kyle begins to ascend and leaves earths orbit. Chapter 3 U6-EP_OdtzQ "We are proud to accept you onto the SoKPD force. Do you have any military background, current drivers license, and clean background?" The SoKPD Captain said. Josh Konaree showed him the proper documents and Military ID from his Covenant Separatists profile. "I was a minor in the Separatists sir. I want to make a difference for my state." Josh said. "Of course, their is plenty of room for new recruits." The SoKPD captain said as he was looking over his documents once more, before passing them back to Josh Konaree. "You'll do. Soramee will be your partner, and you two will investigate the homicides going around the State of Vadam." "Homicides? Who could stage an attack in such a powerful state?" Josh Konaree said, with a questionable look on his face. "That's where you two come in. Investigate. Find out who attacked our own brothers, and wipe the vermin off the map. The State of Vadam's Covenant Separatists group will be there to tell you further details, this will be our chance to expand as well and I and your father are counting on you to expand the law enforcement system." The SoKPD captain said. Zuka 'Soramee entered the office and patted Josh Konaree on the back in a friendly way and said, "So who am I training today?" "Your going to be training Josh Konaree." The SoKPD captain said, but then was interrupted. "Wait...thee Josh Konaree, I served with you in the Separatists." Zuka said, then puts his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to see you again buddy!" Josh Konaree replied as he shook his hand. "This is going to be exciting, you, me, going on a case together. Just like old times. Only law enforcement related." "Good, see to it Zuka that he gets good training, and I mean not just with weapons." The SoKPD captain said. "Yes, sir." Zuka replied. They exited the office and walked into the command center. Sangheili personnel were busy, taking calls, stroking holographic keyboards, monitoring surveillance systems, planning out Special Forces attacks and breaches onto a holographic map. "This is our command center. This is where our planning and suspect questioning take place." Zuka said, Josh drew an expression of amazement on his face that only Sangheili could read. "Yes, I know, its alot to take in. Now wait to you see our Investigation center." They exit the command center and continue down a series of corridors. Zuka slides his I.D. Card and gives a retinal scan and is granted access. They enter the gravity life and continue down ten levels and enter the Investigation center, here they see "Ballistics and Plasma Projectiles", "Document Examination", "Crime Scene Analysis", "Chem Lab", "Photography", "Forensic Anthropology", "Forensic Ordontology", the list goes on and on. Each room is made up of one way glass, with white walls, and fluorescent lights fixed to the ceiling, and a special room labeled, "Radiology" as well as "Forensic Blood Analysis" is fixed with Ultraviolet lighting. They enter the Document Examination room. "This here is Josh Konaree." Zuka says. "Hello Josh Konaree!" as well as "Welcome brother!", The rest chorus in excitement. "He is only a recruit. But I want to make him feel right at home." "Yes sir!" They answer back in respect. "What do we got." Zuka asks. "Sir, we have a death note. It is definitely Sangheili writing. It was found in our own State and its victim seems to be Josh, sir." Replies one of the Sangheili technicians. "I seen that note. Its not a Sangheili it is human." Josh replies. Zuka and Josh move in to take a look at the note, the technicians step aside. "Right." Zuka says, as he waves a human technician over to aid in the investigation, "Human --" "Its David." The human technician replies. 'Right as if the day couldn't go any slower.' Zuka thought then replied, "Right again. We can use your speculation on this. You humans seem to be crafty writers." The human technician examined the document and slipped on some latex gloves before proceeding to his examination. "The note is addressing a Sangheili, in this case, is Josh Konaree." The human technician says. "We can see that." Josh Konaree replies then folds his arms across his chest and becomes impatient. "This person, knows about your species, he doesn't use Sangheili in any way except in the opening. He doesn't want an alliance, but to retaliate, maybe start an attack on your planet as well as threaten your families and friends, as well as your culture. He has a 'death list' which means Josh isn't the only victim in this note." The human technician says. "So who are the other victims." Josh says. "We don't know." The human technician continues, "But we know that time is running out and the more time we waste, the more your species will die." "What about 'The Assassin'?" Josh says. "The Assassin could be a name for the persons title? That's all I know, at least from the letters point of view." The human technician says. "Thanks tech." Zuka says and continues, "We are going to have to find out what happened in the State of Vadam, it shouldn't be to big of a crime but we are running out of time. Lets go Josh, we need to make your badge ID." They leave the Document Examination room and head back towards the gravity lift. They continue towards the identification center and get Josh's photo taken as well as his serial number. His badge is made and they exit the station take a SoKPD transport vehicle. ---- ---- They arrive at their destination. Covenant Separatists have the area secure. Josh Konaree and Zuka 'Soramee flash their badges and are granted access. They enter the imperial suite and find blood everywhere as well as 5 bodies. Crime scene analysts move in to take photo's and document the scene. "A Covenant Remnant guard, along with a slit in his head." Zuka says. He continues to investigate the scenery, "Three guards, all dead..." He takes a closer look and see's a single bullet wound, "But how. They all died with a single human bullet?" "That's not all." Josh says. Zuka turns to face him and sees a female Sangheili stabbed with an energy sword in her chest. More pictures are taken from the Crime Scene Analysis team, Zuka looks at the door and sees the Covenant Remnant Commander dead. "He killed the husband too?" Zuka says. He approaches the door. "Spray the luminol on the walls." The human technicians spray the luminol and Zuka turns off the lights. No evidence is found anywhere, not on the windows, not on the doorknobs, not even on the bodies, except for Sangheili blood. "Suspect must of used gloves when he committed the assault." Josh said. Zuka switches the lights back on and begins to examine the Remnant Commander. He see's only one bullet hole and says, "How? How could this have happened." The human technician replies, "EMP." "What?" Zuka said. "With the EMP it can disable any electronics within a certain radius. The suspect must of had one with him when he committed the assault." The human technician said. "Here.." The human technician slipped on some latex gloves and proceeded to get the forceps. Josh Konaree and Zuka 'Soramee exited the room. After a couple of minutes he came out with a bag labeled "Evidence" with the bullet inside. "Good thing you have us on your team." The technician said. They exit the hotel and tell the Covenant Separatists their findings. Then they proceed back to the State of Konar to further investigate. Chapter 4 ---- ---- Josh Konaree and Zuka 'Soramee arrived at the Investigation center and entered the "Ballistics and Plasma projectiles" room. The crime scene technician gave the evidence to the Ballistics technician. "We need to get these analyzed. The faster, the better." Zuka said. The Ballistics technician proceeded with the examination as well as a few test shots from similar weapons that could have been used. Zuka takes the sample and carries it to an X-Ray scanner. The machine gives the sample a three-axis scan and HI-RES 3D images of the bullet displays on screen. The bullet is identified as a 12.7 x 40mm projectile. "The bullet matches up with the M6 pistol, the person who killed those Elites was a Human." The Ballistics technician said. "Humans are the cause of everything --" Zuka replied in anger. "Not all of them! Just some can be corrupt, like the insurrectionists as well as criminals." The Ballistic technician replied in defense. "Seems like, this, human knew what he was doing. Maybe he is 'The Assassin'?" Josh Konaree said. "Maybe." Zuka said. Later that night Josh Konaree arrived home and was greeted by his wife, Hala Konaree. She was six feet, two inches and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a nice tan robe, similar to the hex color #FFCC66, made of silk material and was in a cheerful mood, she was glad to see him and he was glad to see her. "Nice to see you. Long night at work?" Hala said. She gave him a warm hug as well as a nice kiss. "Of course." Josh said with a little disappointment, he tried his best not to show it though. His father was just exiting the gravity lift. "You don't look too happy? Something wrong?" Fal said. Josh Konaree looked at his father and replied, "It's not really what I wanted." "But it's a good start, you'll get good experience as well as build integrity, this may earn you a place in the Separatists as well as gain the rank of major." His father said with enthusiasm. They all had their dinner and were soon fast asleep. Josh Konaree's communicator was buzzing, apparently on vibrate to prevent anyone from waking up. Josh Konaree looked at the caller ID to see the name and number were 'unknown'. Josh Konaree answered the call. "Hello?" He said. "Hello. Mr. Konaree." It was the exact tone that the death letter gave. Josh Konaree's two heart's raced at the tone of the voice. "This is the commander of the Sangheilios Police Headquarters in the State of Vadam." He continued. "We know you are working on cases and we believe that there is not one killer but another at large. I cant discuss this on the comm right now but you need to come over here ASAP." "Yes sir, it would be a great honor to be apart of this discussion." Josh said. "And bring your worthy ally Zuka 'Soramee." The commander said, then disconnected the conversation. It was morning. Sangheilios' three suns brightened the Konar keep and left a beautiful horizon further on. Josh Konaree woke up and stretched, excited for what lied ahead for him. His beautiful wife was the next to wake up. "Good morning." She said as she started towards the luxurious bathroom. "Good morning to you sweetie." Josh Konaree replied as he put his armor on and fitted his SoKPD badge to his waist belt. "Someone's in a good mood." Hala said in excitement. "Yeah. They need me at the Sangheilios Police Headquarters." Josh replied as he holstered his Plasma rifle onto his holster. "Something must be wrong, a planetary threat." "If it was a planetary threat then the Separatists would take care of it." Hala said. Josh Konaree kissed his wife goodbye, "Love you." then left the house. He gets on his Ghost and fired it up. The inpulse drive kicked in and he sped off into the distance. ---- ---- At the Sangheilios Police Headquarters the place is extremely busy, Humans and Sangheili work hand in hand to crack this 'unsolved mystery' on the human killings. Josh is greeted by Zuka and they enter the briefing room. Different Sangheili officers and commanders are discussing about the operation underway. "Zuka and Josh nice of you to join us." The commander replied. "As you all know we had a serious threat in the State of Vadam. A Human killing." The room heats up as arguments and disputes intensify. "No human could kill a Sangheili!"..."Impossible!"..."Let us decimate this vermin!" -- "Enough!" Thel Vadam yells out as he enters the room. All eyes turn to him. "My brothers, we will deal with this threat without further bloodshed." He looks at the commander and nods, "Continue, please." "As you all know. The threat that this human has caused is vital to our survival. He will be dealt with accordingly." The commander said. A Holographic map appears above the table, it displays the entire State of Vadam, and labels the Hotel that was attacked, along with a 5 mile radius, in red. "This hotel, 'Paradise on Sangheilios' was built by humans, although, we have incorporated our technology to make it more than what humans call, 'Five Stars'." He continues. "Our Separatists as well as the State of Konar PD, have investigated that the killer was indeed a human, no-less, we have recovered from the ballistics team that the human used a M6 pistol issued by the UNSC." "So this person is military then." Zuka says." "That is correct, Zuka." The commander says and continues on, "We have recovered surveillance about the suspect, play the video Mr. Jackson." The Agent pulls out a DVD and inserts it into the machine. The scene pops up on the screen. A man, in his 30's enters the hotel and talks to the receptionist. As soon as the conversation is over he enters the elevator. Camera pans to the hallway of the hotels top floor. He exits the elevator and walls towards the imperial suite.He finds the imperial suit and knocks, the door opens and he is greeted by a remnant guard. Remnant Guard, "What business do you have here human." Kyle Craig smooths his hair back and remains calm. He replies, "I am here to see Mrs. Aisha 'Hayash. We have business to discuss." Remnant Guard, "A business human. She did schedule an appointment to see you, what brings you here." Kyle Craig, "Separatists destroyed my office in the western district of the capital. So now im here." Kyle Craig enters the room. Camera pans inside the imperial suite. Aisha 'Hayash, "Mr. Craig, please have a seat. Can I offer you anything? Tea? Food?" ''Kyle Craig takes a seat on the couch. "No thanks. Lets get this business proposal over with." As she sits, he begins to open his briefcase, hidden from her view, and pulls out a small metallic bead and activates it. The lights begin to flicker. The camera shuts down. "Rewind." The commander said. The Agent rewinds back. "Stop." The Agent stops the tape and a good image of Kyle Craig is shown. "So this is the killer. Very smart to use an EMP to commit the assassination." Josh Konaree says. "We only have a few PD districts up and running now, ours, State of Konar PD, State of Soram PD, State of Vadum PD, State of Mdama PD, and Is'mi Esla PD. Josh and Zuka, since your already familiar with the case you will be working national. Find out who this killer is and stop him before commits to any other threats." The commander said. "Furthermore. The State of Chavam has been attacked by Covenant Remnant. The Separatists are to push them back, and then Josh and Zuka will investigate." "Understood." Thel Vadam said. Then left the room along with his officers and commanders. "So this means a promotion?" Zuka asked. "Indeed brother, for the both of you. Why would I make you work national if you are not worthy?" Zuka nodded then exited with Josh following behind. Chapter 5 ---- ---- Kyle dragged several files from the disk to the encrypted disk image on his desktop. Once the disk was finished, only the intended recipient would be able to open it, using a unique sixteen-digit alpha numeric string. While he worked, he kept the local news playing on the television. There was a constant stream these days: frightened faces, traffic warnings, and of course some speculation about what might come next. To the Sangheili, the terrorist attacks by the Remnant were necessary to get rid of some of the humans on the planet, but to Kyle, it was only the beginning. After all, he didnt want to plunge the Sangheili homeworld into another war, but rather create high tension for the Covenant Remnant to face. He had to somehow push the Covenant Remnant out of Sangheilios. It was electrifying, for Kyle, to be the one to answer that question. He has been entrusted by Gorbachev and Khrushchev with several key targets of major states, now it was up to him on where to strike first. Any single one of those targets could change history -- much less a fast, violent run through them all. That was what Kyle has hoped to pull off. Every Sangheili life that the Syndicate could take would be one more step in the proper direction. There was no such thing as too much punishment for the citizens of Sangheilios. Chapter 6 2PrK5sLskyw ---- ---- "We have found our killer. A human killer. And with every killer there is a penalty. Death." Thel Vadam says. The rest of the Sangheili Field Masters and Commanders roar in victory, Andromeda and Rtas enter the command center. "Of course. But shouldn't we negotiate a peace treaty first?" Andromeda replies. "No. Our brothers have fallen due to this terrorist attack. We must strike with vengeance." Rtas says. Andromeda Vadum takes a seat across from Thel Vadam and Rtas sits next to Andromeda. "I thought there would be no blood to spill." Andromeda says. "On our brothers, but not on those who attack our kind." Thel Vadam says. Andromeda nods in agreement. Thel continues, "Not only is this human behind the attacks but the Remnant has attacked the State of Chavam as a sign of some sort of retaliation. They want to keep the Covenant strong. They have chased the humans out of their state and are attempting to take over and recruit members. We cannot allow this." "Then let us dispatch our troops and take back the State of Chavam." Andromeda says, "With both of our armies, we can take back the State." Thel and Rtas nod in agreement. "With as less casualties as possible." Rtas replies. "As for the killer. We will put up bulletins on the killers whereabouts as well as description. He must be found and stopped, if he can attack one State, there is no doubt he can attack more. DISMISSED." Thel said. The Commanders and Officers leave the command center as Rtas, Thel, and Andromeda plan their next move. A holographic map is shown, displaying the State of Chavam. "Rtas you take on the South and West. Andromeda will take North and East." Thel said, then zooms in to where the Remnant are attacking, "The Remnant are attacking in the heart of the city. Once your finished with your sectors, you'll move to aid the other, in a flanking attack, and draw the enemy out of the State." "And this is just a rough plan." Andromeda says. He stands up, folds his arms across his chest, and studies the map. "Interesting. Where did you get such intel." "A Ex-Covenant Remnant. He was an outcast, joined the Separatists and told us everything." Rtas replied. "Very well thought out." Andromeda says. Rtas and Thel stand. "Ready for your assignment brothers." Thel says. "Yes Arbiter." Rtas says. "May your will be done Arbiter." Andromeda says. Covenant Separatist soldiers, both Sangheili Alliance and Covenant Separatists, gather their weapons and form single file lines. Rtas and Andromeda take role call to make sure everything is accounted for. Andromeda approaches a Sangheili Minor and inspects his weapon, everything looks good and accounted for. He gives it back to him and the Minor chest solutes. Andromeda returns the chest solute. "Attention! Delta-Company and Lance!" Andromeda's voice boomed over everything else. The squad chest solutes then eases. "We will eradicate these Remnant Sangheili, and send them back from where they came!" The lance roars in victory and excitement. Rtas Vadum paces slowly back and forth, "We will face our enemies, showing no pity or mercy, we will fight with honor, loyalty, and respect." Andromeda continues, "We will fight for the Arbiter, our kin. On the blood of our fathers, and the blood of our sons, we swore to protect Sangheilios!" The lance roars again in victory. Rtas continues, "Our plan my brothers is to take back the heart of the State by storm and flank the enemy if we must! Fall out lance!" The Arbiter watched as the Phantoms leave the area. "I only hope they can bring peace between us and the Remnant." Thel said, but he knew that would be impossible. Chapter 7 aPiEHeWCHOc ---- ---- It was late at night 2200 hours, Kyle couldn't tell what time it was on earth but he managed to convert the time from cycles to earth hours so he could plan everything out during his time on Sangheilios, after all it was his watch, he invented wasn't it? He carried his briefcase, filled with two C-12 charges and was ready for another massive killing of VIP's (Very Important People) and VIS' (Very Important Sangheili), he didn't care whether or not they were actually called VIS' to the Sangheili, that was his official code for all the important Sangheili on this planet and back on earth. He made his way into the corporate office, Sangheili honor guards were guarding the entrances as well as other important areas of access. "I need to see..." Kyle Craigs says, and checks his business card. He pronounces the name the best he can, "IN ZOO 'M DAMN UH and NAY-OH-KO AC-UT-ABBY." " Insu 'Mdama and Naoko Akutabi." The honor guard replies, "I will escort you. Let me see your briefcase." 'Geese this was easier than expected.' He opened the briefcase and found one-million dollars in credits. "It's a business proposal. I'm looking to expand --" Kyle Craig says. "Save it for the CEO's." The honor guard snapped at him. "Damn, Customer Service please." Kyle smart mouthed. He only got a growl in return. He then was escorted to the office, the building looked much nicer than on the buildings on Earth, Human architecture with Sangheili technology. "'Mdama, Akutabi someone is --" The honor guard said. "Kyle Craig." Kyle replies, adjusting his tie a bit. The name did ring a bell. As soon as the honor guard was about to kill him, the door opened and Kyle was greeted by a tall 7 foot Sangheili, dressed in black armor with the companies logo embedded on his left armor breastplate. "Mr Craig, I am Insu 'Mdama, what business do you have for me today." Insu 'Mdama said. "Actually I was hoping I could talk to someone a little bit more..." He pauses on the word 'more' trying to find the right words. "Imposing." Insu 'Mdama said. Kyle Craig snaps his fingers and says, "That's the word, imposing!" "Sir, this human is a terrorist!" The honor guard cuts in. "Non-sense!" Kyle Craig replies. "Sir, The 'Mdama PD are looking for him --" The honor guard says but is cut off again. "Why don't we conduct our business I have a big proposal you may like." Kyle Craig says as he steps into his office, Insu 'Mdama following from behind, shuts the door and locks it with his key card. The key card was only allowed for special access reasons and only Sangheili could hold it. It was made so that it would read Sangheili DNA so that humans wouldn't take it and use it for their benefit of hacking data and entering corporate buildings. Kyle Craig and Naoko Akutabi shake hands and sit down to discuss business with Insu 'Mdama. "This is going to be great! You and me doing business Mr. 'Mdama." Kyle Craig replies with enthusiasm. Suddenly Naoko Akutabi took out a SMG and shoots Insu 'Mdama in the head, but the bullets bounce off the armor, energy shields flickering. Insu 'Mdama flips the desk and takes cover behind it along with Kyle Craig. "Shit! The Fucking briefcase! The money!" Kyle Craig yells out. Two honor guards storm in the room, energy staves at the ready. "Stop right there human!" One of the honor guards yell out. Naoko Akutabi takes out a plasma grenade and throws it at one of the guards. It explodes, killing one guard and sending the other guard back a few feet, but manages to get up. Naoko Akutabi says, "Get up, you fucking dog!" Naoko Akutabi picks up Kyle Craig and takes him hostage. Kyle Craig then puts up his palms in a conceding gesture with a crazy look on his face. Naoko Akutabi says, "What are you smiling at!" Just then a flash bang goes off and blinds everyone in the room. The Sangheili recover from the effects faster though. Then Kyle Craig gets out of the way and the honor guard impales Naoko Akutabi through the chest with his energy sword. He slumps to the floor dead. "Mr. 'Mdama, Mr. Craig, are you injured?" The honor guard says. "Of course, but the real concern is Insu 'Mdama." Kyle Craig replies. Kyle Craig then turns the bezel on his watch seventy degree's clockwise. The briefcase makes a beeping sound that goes faster and faster. Kyle Craig extends his arms out as a suicide surrender. "Your crazy! And we thought we stopped you!" Insu 'Mdama says in anger. The honor guard charges towards him with his energy sword, but its too late. The room explodes, Kyle Craig is sent flying three feet and smashes into an office table, humans and sangheili are evacuating the building with mass panic and fear. He moans and groans, then gets up and coughs up blood, then spits out the rest and says, "Fuck me." He exits the building, looks back, and sees the top floor of the corporation in flames, he hears the sound of police sirens in the distance. 'Thats new.' He thinks to himself. ---- 1 HOUR LATER ---- Kyle Craig took out his Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel, abbreviated SRS99-S5 AM, from his sniper case and loaded the magazine. He fitted the rifle with a sound supressor, and added a tripod for stability, and was zeroing it out, calibrating the scope. Kyle Craig was an expert in using a sniper rifle and could shoot someone from 2000 yards away. He recruited the help of a local insurrectionist to help him scope out the target. "Any questions?" Kyle asked, "Now's the time to ask. Later on it wont be worth a damn." "No sir." The insurrectionist said. Kyle used a compass set equipped with a laser to easily cut a perfect two inch circle into the window, then pulled the section away from the window with a small suction cup. The streetlights from outside sent up a glare that made the window act like a mirror from below. Kyle Craig then set his sniper onto the tripod and got into position. The insurrectionist took his sighting scope out of its case. From here, they had a clear line to the entrance of the Covenant Remnant Command Center. With the scopes 100x magnification, the insurrectionist could practically see the pores on the faces of the people coming and going from the streets below. Everything was dialed in. The scope's bullet drop compensator would account for the two biggest drags on any bullet — wind, if there was any, and gravity. From this angle, the barrel might be pointing high, but the crosshairs would put Kyle's eye right where it needed to be. The Insurrectionist watched the targets through his own scope. "Shooter ready?" "Ready." Kyle Craig replied. "Send it." The Insurrectionist said. Kyle slowly exhaled, then pulled off the shot in the same number of seconds. Vapor trails showed in the air, then Jul 'Mdama went down. It was kind of visually spectacular, actually — the perfect head shot to the base of the skull. Both Sangheili and Human were already freaking out in the street, while Remnant Minors and Majors alike were clearing the streets, prepared to kill anyone who comes their way. This is what Kyle wanted, total anarchy, the perfect blame from the Remnant and Separatists. He didn't have to worry though, he had already began to breakdown like a speedway mechanic. Forty seconds later they were already on the stairs double timing it down to street level. They take the first emergency exit they see and disappear into the night. Trivia *Kyle Craig (not to be confused with 'Kyle Craig') is a fictional character and antagonist in James Patterson's series of novels. Category:Mystery Thriller